deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosives
__NOWYSIWYG__ Explosives Make Things Go Boom - A Guide To Explosives There are two types of explosives - Grenade Launchers, which use grenades, and Heavy Grenade Launchers, which use heavy grenades. Grenade Launchers are powerful weapons that could deal a very high total of DPS against a cluster of enemies, but they also could deal a little DPS to singular individuals. The explosion they produce has an area of effect, damaging everything near the original target, as well as nearby players in PvP games. Grenades also have the ability to bypass common vehicles and objects that could block bullets, however grenade launcher's shooting range is limited in your screen, meaning that you can't damage almost anything that you can't see on the screen. They are the best grinding weapons due to their massive DPS couples with the fact they use very few ammo to deal their DPS. Admin explained how their damage works: The first 5 zombies get the full damage from the grenade, the next 5 will get half, the next 5 will get 1/4, the rest will get none. The equation for determining the sum of of the damage inflicted to all 15 targets is: (# x 5) + (0.5# x 5) + (0.25# x 5) = 8.75# "#" represents base damage value. That simply means you multiply the base damage value by 8.75 to determine the maximum damage value of 15 targets. Accuracy affects grenade launchers uniquely as it centers your blast radius to your cursor. Requirements 20 Explosive points are required to use the M79, the first grenade launcher. However they require dual-stats - you need high reloading, since the first few grenade launchers have very small ammo capacity, and 50+ accuracy. As such, explosives are generally used by higher-leveled players, who have the necessary stats to use these weapons effectively. They are usually used in critical builds, and are rarely seen with HMGs in builds. moved Combat Outside - Loot/Scout As you can imagine, blowing the zombies up is about the worst possible way to go unnoticed. Add in the fact that grenades are expensive, usually found only in the deep areas, and grenade launchers rapidly become nearly useless in loot runs. If possible, use any other weapon. A cheap way to add silent ranged damage to your character is with a low leveled pistol, the Gerring HP for example. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Explosives are excellent grinding weapons, mostly used against clusters of infected. Some basic tips to use: * Get away from any player crowd. You'll need the zombie horde's attention, which is something other players will take away from you, to maximize your launcher's DPS, * Watch your ammo count. Grenade launchers have some of the smallest magazine capacities in the game- the first two only hold 1 round at a time. Basically, you’ll be spending a lot of time reloading. * Have a backup weapon ready. A grenade launcher can't prevent a survivor from being launch by itself. * Try to get behind something , a wall or fence , so you can shoot zombies without giving them a chance to hit you . Grenade launchers are one of the biggest aggro-raisers in the game. However, as the ammo used is rather expensive, it is best to leave aggro generation to other players. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Grenade Launchers have the unique advantage of being able to shoot over objects onto the intended targets (the targets have to be onscreen). *It is possible to hide behind a wall and kill zombies outside outside the wall *Grenade launchers have a certain blast radius, all the zeds inside the radius will be damaged (though the damage dealt will vary). Disadvantages *The beginning Grenade Launchers can only fire once before reloading, making it a pain for lower leveled players who don't have instant-reload. *Grenade Launchers require very high reloading to work at their best. The accuracy that is needed depends on that person's playing style, and what their other weapons are. List of Explosives The damage values in brackets indicate the maximum damage that can be achieved when hitting all 15 targets. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. |}|}|}|} Category:Weapons